lakeview_cabin_collectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakeview Cabin III
Lakeview Cabin III is a horror/slasher movie taking place on an isolated island camp where four people are there to pick at the remains and renovate an abandoned kids camp. Taking place sometime in the 1970s in early fall Gameplay Lakeview Cabin III features itself as a sandbox boss fight There are many ways you can interact with the area ranging from lighting the campfire to using the zipline to fixing the second floor of an in process building. The first time you play, all four playable characters will all be gathered on the docks to the right-hand side of the map. Subsequent playthroughs will feature the Brown Haired Man on the right-hand dock the Red-Haired Woman in front of Cabin 2 the Orange Haired Man in Cabin A and the Black Haired Woman in front of the Kitchen Walkthrough Babyface will generally appear any time after the first night if you haven't done anything impure (Like drinking alcohol, taking a hit from the bong or having sex) to prompt him. If you have played through the game more than once a player farts a demon will appear in the centre of the camp. Fart even harder and the demonBaby Killerwill appear on the map. His starting point is always on the right side of the island. Either way, the arrival in the camp is identified by a flock of buts flying overhead Be advised that as soon as the player attacks the demonBaby Killera minimum of two times, Bitch will appear. After defeating Red the player will be greeted by 'E' at the end of the right hand docks. If approached from the front E will attack and kill the survivors. If she is approached from behind she can be killed with a weapon revealing the true ending. Step-by-Step Walkthrough to a Perfect Run * Starting as Mr. Brown, grab the dog and head West to Miss Red, the redhead in the yellow top. Switch to Miss Red and pick up Mr. Brown while he's still holding the dog. Continue West until you reach Cabin B. ''Note that the number for this building is inside. It the only building under construction.'' * Enter the cabin, go through the door on the left and throw Mr.Brown across the gap before leaving Cabin B. (You can also take a second to grab the hammer from the red toolbox in the room in the bottom right and build the bridge, if you'd rather have it, but the bridge '''NOT' being there prevents [[Babyface|'Babyface']] from getting to Mr.Brown and the dog. If you decide to build the bridge eventually set the dog and Mr Brown, on the crate for safety after using the crate. (This isn't recommended as people and the dog may attract Babyface and cause him to run in circles.)'' * Switch to Mr Brown and make sure you enter the first door you come to as the second one will just cause the player to fall. Put down the dog and lift the crate using the lever. Switch back to Miss Red and run East until you reach the wood chipper. * Don't switch it on. Another character will do that later. Pick up the rake without tripping over it too much, or at all. You need to ensure the rake is positioned in a specific spot in between the wood chipper and the totem pole. If you look at the tree stumps in between the totem pole and the wood chipper, one of the tree stumps are closer to the path than the others. Stand in front of the tree stump, facing West and drop the rake. (See picture for reference.) * Switch to Mr Orange in Cabin A. Head upstairs and out onto the balcony, stand by the zip line and switch to Miss Black. * As Miss Black walk East and take the Guitar from Cabin 1, before heading back West to the bell just left of the Kitchen. Leave the guitar here. Continue West to the Generator Shed. Close the little hatch door on the generator to stop Babyface from shutting off the power. Leave the shack with the Gasoline. * Drop the gasoline in front of Cabin B, pick it up, move slightly to the right and repeat. This will create a trail of fuel like a taper. Walk west and grab the Matches just past the generator shed then back again to drop the matches to the right of the fuel can. * Walk back to the bell and ring it when you're ready. Here we go. Pick up the Guitar with Miss Black and wait outside Cabin B. * When Babyface appears run East to the Kitchen door. You need to hit Babyface with the guitar until he is positioned under the metal weather vane. (Take your time here, you can stun the Babyface as many times as you want.) As soon as you're lined up, switch to Mr. Orange and slide down the zip line. The weather vane should land on Babyface giving Mr. Orange time to drop off the zip line safely, turn on the wood chipper, and hide behind the nearest tree, and then switching back to Miss Black and run left to the gasoline. * Stun Babyface with the Guitar again the moment he is next to the gasoline and run to the right to drop the guitar, pick up the matches and light it up. Babyface will run off to the left and into the closest water source. (Incidentally, the bell appears to be the marker for the centre of the map.) * Switch to Mr. Brown and drop the crate on Babyface as soon as he passes underneath and this will be his final blow. Switch to Miss Red and wait for Red. If placed right, he will trip on the Rake and go head first into the wood chipper causing an explosion. * Emerge and grab Red's Machete and run to the East to the edge of the dock and wait. * You'll have a lot of time and some nice piano music, so use other characters to do what you please. When the lady in white, or E, appears switch to Miss Red and take her out with the Machete. Once the screen turns black you can stab repeatedly, so feel free to do so. This is just one method of completing the game with no deaths. There are many more to be tested and shared. Items * Axe * Babyface 's Mask * Beer (x12) * Bong * Dirty Underwear (x2) * Fire Extinguisher * Flare (x3) * Flare Gun * Flashlight (x2) * Fly Swatter * Gasoline * Green Backpack * Guitar * Hammer * Key (x2) * Kitchen Knife * Lantern * Leg (x4) * Machete * Matches (x2) * Motor Bike * Music Discs * Notes * Paint Can * Paintbrush * Radio * Rake * Rotten Food (x3) * Saucepan * Shotgun * Shotgun Shell (x2) * Sickle * Skull * Sock * Sunglasses * Tan Backpack * Teddy Bear * Toolbox * Tribal Mask * Underwear * Whisky (x2) * Wooden Box Locations * Cabin 1 * Cabin 2 * Cabin A * Cabin B * Kitchen * Island * Generator Shed * Water Closet Lake of the Dead After beating the game the first time, you unlock access to the Lake of the Dead minigame. This can be accessed by interacting with the bones near the bell, between the Kitchen and Cabin A. Upon activation, the map will darken, and gain a black and white filter. Rapidly, zombies will start to spawn from the water. Only about 20 can be alive at a time, and they spawn infinitely. There is no way to win the minigame, just get a high score. The game is over when all 4 player characters are dead. Zombies are very fragile but run faster than players if they see them. Tips for Lake of the Dead For a better night vision, before you start the game or go to the main menu and turn flashlight effects ON (press CRTL) this will remove the lack and white effect.'''s * If you've finished Lakeview Cabin V you can get The Black Box from the cabin where Mr Orange starts. Go to the bedroom and get the box. It is '''not the wooden box that holds the shotgun shell and flares, you must finish Lakeview Cabin V. This will be the second -est zombie sapper. You can throw the box infinite times at the zombies to trap them. * Use the trees as the best zombie sapper. Hide your people behind the trees making sure to bring a strong melee weapon with each character. Keep holding a melee weapon and hide behind the tree so the zombies cannot see you. Hide yourself and wait for the zombies to walk past. Leave the tree, grab the weapon and smash the zombie from his back and go back to the tree with your weapon, and he cannot attack you when you are behind him. * Don't set zombies on fire, they can enter in the houses and set everything on fire as they don't run away to the lake. Just kill them, don't burn any zombie. Characters Player Characters * Brown Hair / Mr.Brown * Orange Hair / Mr.Orange * Red Hair / Miss.Red * Black Hair / Miss.Black Enemies * Babyface * Red * 'E' Tips * After your first run of the game, a bell will be available between the Kitchen and Cabin A; this can be rung to force summon Babyface. * Doing impure things (drinking, having sex, hitting the bong) will speed up the rate at which the first spawns. * Eating Rotten Food will make your character throw up without getting drunk. Enemies (and allies) can slip on this, buying you time to escape or hit them. * Try to avoid having the dead bodies of your teammates fall into the lake. If they stay into the lake for too long their bodies will rise from the dead! * The Babyface prefers to use the teddy bear as a weapon. If he is holding it, his attacks will do no damage. If you knock him down, wait for him to stand up and pick it up to avoid damaging the bear. * If you manage to knock the Babyface 's Mask off his face without breaking it, you can wear it. While worn, Red will not attack you. The best method tested so far is the Wood Chipper. A melee attack or an explosion will always break the mask. The only way is to set up the Rake by the Wood Chipper and have the Guitar handy so you can stun the Babyface before running off with the mask. The Babyface and the Mother will act as normal while wearing it, but the Father will not attack. This won't work if the Father discovers the remains of his offspring. * Try to avoid swimming in the water before Babyface spawns. A stream of bubbles that moves will damage you if you touch them. Anything brought into the water will be lost. * Don't zip line while the wood chipper is on, it will kill you as you swing by it. * You can use the zipline as a means of escape. Just don't drop off from too high of you'll take damage, and possibly break a leg. * Both s (and even the zombies) will shut off the power when they walk next to the generator. If you close the generator cover (which starts open), they cannot and will not shut it off. * You don't need either key to enter the locked room; you can break it down with the ax. If you want the keys you can get one from a sock located in the yellow backpack outside the water-closet. Beak the sock with anything sharp or a match and get the key inside. The other key is obtained by taking two characters and getting both naked with the closet in Cabin 2. Get them both on the bed to have sex and shake the down key. Having sex can make teme spawn fast though. Using one key seems to unlock both doors so there's no need to get both. * If your timing is right, you can set a trap in the kitchen by turning on the oven. * The something sharp can be used to break the rope on the boat, allowing for water travel before the Babyface spawns. * If Red sees the corpse of the Babyface , he will become enraged and move twice as fast. * If the Babyface dies to fire damage (which can only happen off-screen), he will return, albeit very slow and charred. Any damage to him will destroy him. Notes * Lakeview Cabin III is largely inspired from Friday the 13th and Friday the 13th Part II. ** It focuses on a group of young adults who are refurbishing a Summer Camp which was closed down because a child died at it. ** Red wanting vengeance for his killed child in Lakeview Cabin III is similar to Pamela Voorhees from Friday The 13th. *** His use of a machete could be further reference as this is Jason Voorhees' signature weapon. ** The Babyface also wears a mask, much like Jason, though the designs of the masks are very different. ** If you interact with the calendar in cabin A, you can tear off the dates to the current day, which happens to fall on Friday the 13th (assuming the red date is a Sunday as they are on most calendars). * Lake of the Dead is mostly inspired by Night of the Living Dead. ** It focuses on a horde of zombies trying to kill a group of people. ** Additionally, the original version of Night of the Living Dead was shot in black & white, like the minigame is. * Lakeview Cabin III is the only sequel of the LVC series that doesn't have a subtitle or alternate title. * The date of the game can be narrowed down a bit. The note of the game says it was received on August 12th, 197- with the last digit of the year torn off. The in-game calendar can be ripped off to Friday the 13th (see above). There were 2 "Friday the 13th"s in the 1970s during August. Based on the fact the game presumably takes place the day after receiving the message, the game either takes place in 1971 or 1976. Category:Games